


saintsfan165 presents... ZUKI 2021

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, DRUK, Dreams, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Holidays, Hurt, Meeting the Parents, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: ZUKI Week 2021Where Zuko prepare to meet the parents, Suki dreams of Zuko and her future, Zuko shows of his chef skills, Zuko has to film a sex scene, Suki saves a vigilante's life, the couple find Haven, and the two fall in love throughout the holidays.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Izumi & Suki (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki & Ursa (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), The Blue Spirit/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Modern AU 2020 Suki Week

How did this happen? 

One minute, just him and Suki were going to spend a romantic getaway, the next, Mai was stuck in the Fire Nation and Suki's parents were in town and wanted to meet for dinner. 

Zuko had never met them in his time being with Suki. Two years is a long time to not meet someone's parents. And it wasn't like she had a similar situation where one parent was an abusive drunk piece of shit and the other was estranged for half of his life. Suki's parents were relatively normal. Her father, her birth father that is, wasn't as bad as his, he just didn't care for being a father. From what Suki told him, her father was just not meant to be one. Still, her father supported her, sent money, and called her on her birthday. But her true parents (the one's worth meeting as Suki put it), were her mother and stepfather. 

Whereas her biological parents met in college and had a whirlwind romance that ended up with Suki, her parents met at a work convention when Suki was thirteen. Suki's mother, Tira worked in journalism and was interviewing members of the Earth Kingdom's national soccer team. She was interviewing the captain, Mao Feli, who had made it well known that at thirty-five, this was his last stint with the national team. The two hit it off and soon enough Suki had a new father, one who absolutely adored her and whom she loved back. Mao was such a great father to Suki that when she turned eighteen she asked him to legally adopt her and become her true father. The stint went viral and was even shown on sportscenter. It was so preposterous that Suki even had to show Zuko to make him believe her. 

"Don't be so nervous," Suki teased as the two of them got ready. 

"I'm not nervous. It's just, what if they don't like me?" It was the truth, he wasn't nervous about meeting her parents, Izumi was going to be with them and people adored her. What made him nervous was what he had initially intended their get away to be. 

It had been close to two years since they'd started dating and he was tired of waiting. Izumi had grown to call her mom rather recently too, all signs pointed to making it official even though she was already part of their little family. He just really wanted to make it official, to be able to point out to all the gawking guys who watched her kick ass at tournaments and say 'that's my wife'. But maybe it was a blessing in disguise? Maybe he could get her parents' blessing. He wasn't going to ask for their permission, this was Suki's choice and hers alone. But having them approve of him would make the proposal so much more satisfying. 

"Mom, dad, I'm ready!" Izumi shouted from downstairs. About a year ago, the three of them moved into a house in the suburbs. Yes, Zuko was finally one of those people… and he loved it. It was close enough for both his and Suki's commute, and Izumi didn't have to transfer schools. It also helped that the Gyatso's were just one neighborhood away. Izumi and Bumi had really gotten along, but Izumi and Kya… they were a real problem. They knew exactly how to play their fathers to get their way. 

* * *

_Izumi walked in just as Zuko finished slid the ring into his coat pocket. He was lucky his daughter knew how to keep a secret, even if she was fairly obvious with her knowing smirk._

_"Izumi can I talk to you?" Zuko asked his daughter one evening. Izumi had just gotten cleaned up from soccer practice but had yet to start her studies._

_"I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked shyly. Izumi hardly ever caused him any grief. Part of him fears for when she finally does start to rebel._

_"Not at all. Suki is on her way home and is stopping to get dinner at Lao's. I want to make sure you're still not eating meat." Izumi stubbornly shook her head. He suddenly found himself wanting to call Ty Lee and bitch about how she turned his daughter against him. Ever since her, Ty, and Azula watched some weird documentary together Izumi had sworn off all meat and wanted them to do so as well. When he told Sokka, his friend nearly had a heart attack._

_"Well that's good. We'll get you the tofu steak with fried rice and edamame." Izumi smiled and went to leave. "Actually," he reached out to grab his daughter. "There is one thing I did want to ask you though."_

_Izumi remained silent, if not a little concerned. Zuko smirked as he pulled out the ring. "I want to ask Suki a big question soon… and I want to make sure that you're okay with it. I know she isn't mommy, but she's our family yes. And we–"_

_"DAD HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE TO ASK HER TO BE OUR MOM! SUKI'S THE COOLEST!" His ten year old daughter shouted from the top of her lungs._

_Zuko laughed and kissed his daughter on the head as he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you. But who told you that word?"_

_Izumi looked down at her feet. "I heard it from Auntie Zuza. But she told me it was a bad word and not to say it!" She said, coming to the aid of her aunt. "She said not to say it and that it was a bad word. I'm sorry daddy. Auntie Zuza looked super happy when she said it. I just thought–"_

_"Izumi it's okay. I'm glad you're excited to have Suki join the family."_

_Izumi laughed, "Now I'll have two moms!"_

* * *

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Suki asked as she inspected the two of them. Her heart melted at the sight of Zuko and Izumi clearly plotting something. Her birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. That had to be it! 

It was strange to think that a year and a half ago she was alone, happy, but alone. Now, she was part of a family. A family she loved. From her beautiful Izumi, her loving boy, to the prickly Auntie Zuza, she loved all of them and she felt loved by them. 

"Now remember, my parents are the best and they're absolutely going to love you." She promised as she kissed him on the cheek and smiled at Izumi. The younger girl reached for her hand as they walked to the car. It wasn't her place to say anything (especially when Mai was around) but she'd come to think of Izumi as her own daughter. Izumi had taken to calling her mom maybe four months ago. It was only occasionally, if not rarely, but every time she did, Suki's heart melted. She remembered the day Izumi asked if she could and Suki cried into Zuko's arms that night about how happy it made her, how privileged she felt. 

With Izumi's hand in hers, she contemplated being a mother and what it would be like. Her and Zuko had discussed (at length), teir relationship and what it meant. She had told him the night he asked her to move in together that she'd only consider doing so if it was serious. To which Zuko responded with "well then let's get married. You're it for me Suks." Oddly enough, that was the only time they had discussed marriage. Suki knew in her heart that this is what she wanted for as long as she lived and nothing was going to change her mind. 

Her mind drifted to what her parents' reactions would be upon meeting Zuko and Izumi. They knew she was dating a single father with a near ten year old who was the same age as her. They'd obviously seen the pictures she posted on Instagram of the three of them and based on the every other week phone calls she had with her mother, her parents were so excited to be grandparents finally. She laughed silently to herself as she realized Izumi was going to be spoiled by Mao once he realized how much she loved soccer. Being Ba Sing Sae residents Mao was legendary in the sport and she hadn't told Izumi she was related to him. The young girl was gonna freak. 

As the three of them drove to meet her parents, all she could think about was how lucky she felt to have everyone in her life. Times could be rough sometimes, and they had certainly had their share of hard times the last year. But most importantly was that they loved one another. Even if Zuko was nervous to meet her parents, things were going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot more planned but due to time constraints we don't get the 10k meet the parents sequal to our modern au last year. :(


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki dreams and deals with the consequences

_"Zuko please," she begged._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Hurry up and fuck me Zuko. Sokka is going to be here in thirty minutes!"_

_Zuko didn't need to be told twice as he thrusted inside her with such passion she nearly lost her breath._

_"Harder, faster, please Zuko fuck me." She begged as he fastened his pace. "Zuko. I'm gonna..."_

Suki woke up in a fright. Sokka stirred next to her as he flung his arm around her and pulled her closer. "S'okay baby. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." He said drowsily.

It was no nightmare. Or maybe it was? It wasn't the first time she had a sex dream about someone. But this was the first time it was Zuko and she was actively cheating on Sokka.

The next night went more of the same. Her and Zuko were sneaking around the Fire Nation fucking behind Sokka's back. This was just because she had been away for the Fire Nation for a month and it could be that her cycle started early, making her more prone to things like this. There had to be a logical explanation to this. Right? She wasn't… sexually attracted to Zuko.

Sure, Zuko was handsome, and sweet, and funny, and kind, and a soft, gentle soul, and a total dork… but she wasn't into him. Zuko was just her closest friend and not to mention the ruler of the Fire Nation.

Suki couldn't figure out why this was happening. It wasn't every night either, it was only when her and Sokka were intimate. She had to figure what it all meant, and why it was Zuko.

She had to consult an expert.

"And then I tell him to hurry up before Sokka catches us. I just don't know what it means and why it's happening?"

Ty Lee hummed as she sipped her tea. Suki had just gotten back from her Earth Kingdom vacation with Sokka a week ago and the first thing she did was seek out Ty Lee. It took a few days for them to sit down, but now that they were, it felt weird. She was telling Ty about her dreams.

"Well what's the relationship with this mystery man?" She asked with a knowing look. There really was no lying to her.

"You know." She slumped in her chair.

"Oh I know," Ty Lee teased. "It's just more fun if you say it."

Suki blushed and looked around to make sure they were completely alone before turning back to her friend. "It's Zuko you jerk." Ty Lee laughed and continued to drink her tea.

"Well dreams can mean a lot of things. And cheating in your dream could be a signal that you have feelings of guilt and self-betrayal or that you have compromised your beliefs or integrity. And it doesn't necessarily have to have anything to do with your romantic life. It also could be that your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"Are you sure?"

Ty Lee took a moment to study her. "I'm not going to lie to you captain. Your aura has been very cloudy the last week. Is everything okay?"

Was everything okay? Her month-long stay with Sokka was supposed to be the thing that cleared her haze. Seeing him was supposed to make her make sense of her conflicted feelings. She had been thinking about retiring to the suburbs with Sokka now that Republic City was functioning. But then she started to miss home. It used to be strange, home being the fire nation, but now it simply was.

Living in the suburbs was what she used to dream of–a simple life. Yet when they were together, all she could think about was the drama of the court and the possible danger that could befall Zuko if she wasn't there. A simple life in the suburbs wasn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted adventure and drama.

Life continued the next few months in the fire nation, her dreams continued and everytime she woke found herself thinking less of cheating on Sokka. The last time he visited they got into a fight about how she wasn't ready to leave the Fire Nation–to leave Zuko.

And in those months Zuko had been nothing but loyal to her. He supported her when she needed a day off just to lie in bed and think about leaving. The Fire Lord constantly helped whenever he felt she wasn't fully there. Zuko was unintentionally making it so much worse.

Her dreams used to be about her cheating behind Sokka's back. Now she found herself dumping Sokka for Zuko.

"Dreams about breaking up with your partner may represent your desire to be free, to work through your issues, and to be free from the heartache. And not going to lie Suki, but lately your aura is looking very red and orange. Kind of like a sunset. Sort of like Zuko's when he's near you," Ty Lee explained to her with a twinkle in her eye.

And that was when she started to notice Tu Lee's assessment. Every time she entered the room Zuko's face lit up. He so rarely smiled that it was almost impossible for her not to notice it. She also noticed her heart flutter when he did smile at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her one fall afternoon. It had been almost a year since her reoccurring dreams started, and Zuko had finally started to notice how she would pull away from him.  
What was worse was that Sokka knew something was up too. He was starting to get suspicious about her relationship with Zuko. How he thought she could cheat on him was beyond her. Suki was loyal; to her boyfriend and her charge.

"I don't know anymore," she said truthfully. The turtle-ducks swam up to play with her. They loved their Kyoshi Warrior. She laughed as two of the young ones fought for her attention.

"Well let's talk about it." Zuko offered, handing her some tea. "Uncle always says it's best to speak your mind to a friend rather than dwell on it silently."

Suki smiled. Zuko had grown so much in the last seven and a half years. She remembered how stressed she was when she took over as his main protector. Zuko never made it easy for her, always putting himself in harm's way, snapping at her and the girls when they questioned him. Even his on and off relationship with Mai brought too much drama for her. But now, Zuko was finally at peace. It's what made her dreams that last year so ridiculous. Neither her nor Zuko would ever consider doing something like that, especially if it was behind Sokka's back.

"Would you ever cheat on Mai? You know, back when you were dating?" She was too nervous to look at him.

She heard Zuko sigh as he shifted beside her. "Well I'm not sure. I want to say that I would never. That I'm honorable and I don't have that in me." He took a long sip of his tea. "But I did have the occasional dream that I would cheat on her. It was terrible. I made myself believe that it was just because the distance, the hardships we'd faced. Instead, I found that it was me coming to terms that Mai wasn't right for me. I was so insecure about our relationship already and then I just felt guilty. I couldn't live like that. I told Mai about the dreams and she said that it was a sign. Neither of us wanted to truly be together anymore."

"You guys broke up because of a dream?" Suki was shocked. This entire time she believed that they broke up because they didn't have enough time to spend together. That Zuko's duty finally got to Mai. "That's fucking stupid." She declared, more harsh than she meant.

"Maybe," Zuko remained unaffected. "But after we talked it out, she understood where I was coming from. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have, I can't control what I dream about, I'm not Uncle," he laughed. "Mai said if I was feeling guilty because of a dream, that it was eating away at me, it meant something between us wasn't right. Then we just let it all out." Without saying anything else, Zuko rose and walked out of the garden, leaving Suki alone with her thoughts.

Things slowly became better. She had taken Zuko's words to heart and talked about her dreams. He didn't understand why she would cheat on him (even in a dream), but felt that if she was going to, Zuko was clearly the best option. She laughed, she loved Sokka and was glad he understood. Even though this was where their time together came to an end, it was nice that he was still going to be there for her.

When she arrived back in the Fire Nation, news of her break up had already spread. She wanted to blame Ty Lee, but she had a feeling it was Kiyi. The girl was such a gossip and loved to talk, so it had to be her. She didn't mind that Zuko was there for her, waiting on her every whim. "No, no, I'll get it done Suks, just take time for yourself," he always claimed. "You need me time. Take it." After a week, she finally got back into her routine and was back to watching over Zuko.

"Care for a drink?" He asked. They had been stuck in meetings all day with Earth Kingdom delegates. It was a strenuous talk about trade relegations and honestly Suki had not even paid attention. She spent most of the meeting day dreaming. It had been seventeen months since her first dream of Zuko came, and now she welcomed them. Zuko had grown so close to her heart that she hardly ever spent a minute away from him now.

They sat in his study, drinking silently.

Eventually after the warmth spread to her whole body, Suki spoke. "Do you regret telling Mai about your sex dreams?"

Zuko laughed, nearly choking on his drink. "No. We both wanted different things. And me confessing about my dreams helped us realize it." Zuko turned to look at her. "Why?"

Suki blushed, turning away from his gaze. "No reason."

The two then regaled one another in tales of their last journey's. Both drunkenly claiming that they were Papa's favorite. "I saved him from the Dai Lee!" Zuko yelled.

"Well I saved him from your sister," she retorted.

"Okay, okay, you win."

Suki yelled triumphantly as the two continued to drink. But eventually, when the moon was high in the night sky, they both knew it was time to call it a night.

"Wait Zuko," she stopped as he walked her to her door. "Who… who were you cheating with?"

Zuko said nothing as he opened her bedroom door. "Goodnight Suki," was all he said as he led her to the bed. "Get some rest.

As Suki was tucked into bed, she sighed as Zuko kissed her on the head goodnight and made his wait out the door.

"Zuko, please."

Zuko turned back and looked back to her, halfway out the door. "It was you. Sweet dreams Suki." With that, he closed the door and left Suki's to her dreams.

Perhaps dreams do mean more.


	3. Cooking Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko makes hot chocolate for a guest.

The middle of summer was never the most pleasant time in the Fire Nation, yet Zuko couldn't help but love it.

This particular summer, Zuko found himself surrounded by his friends in what felt like the first time in a long time. Ruling a nation had taken up so much free time and forced him to miss so many big moments with his friends. He missed Aang's eighteenth birthday, Katara and Aang's engagement party, his uncle's grand opening of a second Jasmine Dragon location, births of his friends children and so many more. But not this time.

No, this time, he was forced to by the best thing that ever happened to him. His best friend, his favorite person, his protector, his queen.

Suki had dropped hints at a possible vacation now that Republic City was its own nation and being properly governed. But Zuko hadn't picked up any of them until they were in his air balloon on their way to Ember Island.

_A few days earlier…_

"But why? I have important things to get done!" He exclaimed as the two watched Ember Island come into view.

She looped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. "Because you needed a getaway. I know you've been stressed, I've gotten correspondence from Aang and Sokka saying you've been distant." She let go of him and forced him to turn around. "It's just a few days. You'll be fine. Besides..." she nodded back over his shoulder.

Zuko turned and watched as a giant sky bison came into view as well. "...everyone is going to be happy to see you."

"Oh no," Zuko muttered to himself. "So does that mean–"

"Yup," she answered.

"And the kids?"

Suki laughed. "Of course. This is the first time they're seeing Rangi and the twins in two years. Plus they're very excited to meet Izumi." Zuko turned and scowled at her, yet all he could muster out of her was a small laugh. This was supposed to be a nice little kidnapping where he spent time with his family. Having the whole gang back together again was rough. Last time they were all together, the kids had discovered the Boy In The Iceberg and absolutely loved it. It was all the twins could talk about for weeks after they left. He was not going to let them anywhere near the theatre this time.

As if thinking of them, the twins rushed towards their parents. "Mom! Rangi said we don't get to see the play!" Roku yelled.

"Yeah she said it's stupid and fake!" Lu Ten added. Zuko laughed, it was stupid and very fake, but he couldn't tell his kids that.

"Well we're just going to be here for a couple days, we might not have time," Suki apologized. "But, if you guys are really good during the trip, your dad is going to tell you the whole story on the flight back. More action and fights, much less kissing!" The twins cheered and went to hug their father, asking him if he beat up any spirits, or if he cut a dude's head off, or ripped someone's still beating heart out of their chest. Zuko laughed, not knowing how they came to those conclusion.

"Yes I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. Including the time the Blue Spirit saved the Avatar," he added. To this date, only Suki, Rangi, Aang (although he assumed Aang had to have told Katara by now), and his mother knew of his identity as the Blue Spirit.

"You were there! That's so cool!" They echoed one another.

_Present Day…_

As the days went on Zuko learned to relax more and more. He received several letters from his mother letting him know how things were functioning in the capital. It never ended, he was still Fire Lord and that did mean working even while on vacation. Not that he'd let Suki see. That's why he waited until the dead of night.

He was currently in his study, having to respond to one of the letters from a minister concerning crop yields when he heard what sounded like the creaking of the door. It was window out tonight, and he did like to keep the window open so it didn't get too stuffy.

"Uncle Zuko?" A soft, quiet voice came from the doorway. Zuko looked up to see Lin.

"Lin sweetie," he stopped what he was doing and approached her. "Is everything okay?" He knelt down and she reached out for her. The young girl met him in stride, wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"I got scared. The wind was loud and your house is old and creepy," Lin said bluntly.

Zuko laughed, "well I agree it is old and creepy. But you're a Beifong. You were born tough right?" Lin nodded against him. He held her out to meet her bright green eyes. It made him wonder what Toph's natural eye color would have been had she not been blind. "Why didn't you go to your mom?"

"Cus she said she isn't scared of anything and I want to be like her. Mommy has to take care of Suyin now, so I can't be scared anymore." Zuko's heart broke a little. He knew that it was the furthest thing from the truth. If Lin went to Toph, she would be there to comfort her daughter.

"Well I think you're very tough. You can bend metal, and your mom couldn't even do that until she was twelve. You're six now, so you're twice as tough." Lin smiled at his words. "But, I know the best thing to help a tough girl like you sleep."

With Lin in his arms, he made his way to the kitchen. The newly updated kitchen was one of his favorite places in the building. The windows were massive, taking up most of the surrounding walls. It also had direct access to the courtyard where he saw some of the Kyoshi Warriors hanging out by the bonfire.

He set Lin down on the counter and made his way to the pantry and then the refreezerator. The refreezerator was one of Sokka's greatest ideas. He thought of a better use for ice lockers that were used at the boiling rock. "Instead of freezing fire benders, why don't we use it to keep products that spoil fast cool. We do it in the south pole all the time. But these will be in homes and easily accessible. It'll be called the refreezer...ator."

"What are you making Uncle Zuko?" Lin asked, pulling her stuffed turtle-duck closer. Zuko smiled at the sight, after all, it was the gift he presented to her when she was born.

"It's what my mother used to make for me when I got scared. My dad didn't really like me being scared. He told me being afraid is for the weak, only the strong fear nothing. But my mom would tell me that everyone is afraid of something, and that's okay. What isn't okay would be to let that fear control your life."

"But what's it called?"

"Oh it's just hot cocoa. You just get some chocolate," he said, breaking off half the bar and dropping it into the bowl. He then split the other half and gave one piece to Lin. "We then get some milk, and heat the chocolate." He held the pot over the flame and let Lin watch as the chocolate melted. "After we get it nice and melted, we're going to heat the milk. Then when we get it nice and warm, we'll add the melted chocolate and stir." After a couple minutes of stirring, Zuko handed the glass to Lin. "Try it."

Lin looked at the glass suspiciously, before hesitantly lifting the glass to her lips. "Wow! Uncle Zuko, this is amazing. This is the best drink ever. Can you make more! I wanna show it to Suyin, and Bumi, and Kya, and Izumi, and the twins, and everyone!"

Before Zuko could get a word out Lin had already jumped off the counter, drink still in hand, and ran off to the bedrooms shouting about hot cocoa. It wasn't long before the rest of the kids came in. While they looked a little drowsy, the scent of the chocolate had to jump start their senses because in no time they were each demanding some hot chocolate.

After an hour, and twenty or so glasses of hot cocoa later, Zuko finally corralled everyone back to their beds. Exhausted, he snuck back to his own bed, hoping Suki was asleep.

"Finally. Took you long enough," she said when he opened the door. "Please tell me the kids didn't convince you to give them candy this time."

Zuko chuckled as he stripped himself of his clothes and got into his pajama bottoms. "No. It was only hot chocolate."

"Was it Roku?" Suki turned to face him, moving herself closer and sinking her face into his neck.

"No. It was actually Lin."

"Lin? What was she doing up?" Suki asked, but Zuko could tell by the sound of her voice she was struggling to stay awake.

Zuko pulled her closer to him, his arm wrapping around her body. "She got scared. Probably saw the light coming from my study and found me. I wanted to make her feel better so I made her some hot cocoa, which she'd never had before. She loved it so much she woke all the kids up and I made them all some."

Suki giggled against his chest. "Well I'm sure they were impressed that Fire Lord Zuko didn't manage to burn their hot cocoa."

Zuko pinched her ass in retaliation. "Hey, my hot cocoa is the greatest in the fire nation."

"Oh?" Suki pinched just under his chin in retaliation. "And did you use cinnamon, cream whip like your amazing wife does?" When Zuko didn't say anything, she kissed the spot she had just pinched. "Didn't think so. I'll have to show them what true hot chocolate tastes like tomorrow evening. Then they'll never come to you for it again."

"Oh, you're so on!" Zuko whispered into her ear as he pulled her on top of him for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of our 3 part AU series from last year. Gotta love Dadko in all forms.


End file.
